Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1985 Style)
UltimateWorldof1985's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Ferocious Beast (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Jill's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Sadness - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Disgust - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Lady Meowford (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Jordan's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Bev (Sitting Ducks) *The Pizza Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tasmanian She-Devil (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Snivy (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1985 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1985 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1985 Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1985 Style) - Pepe Le Pew We Should Cry *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1985 Style) - Penelope Pussycat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1985 Style) - Yosemite Sam My Bad *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1985 Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1985 Style): Jenny Foxworth's First Date? *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1985 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Joy Pepe in the flower garden.png|Pepe Le Pew as Sadness Penelope Pussycat.svg.png|Penelope Pussycat as Disgust Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Anger Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Fear Oliver and company jenny.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Riley Anderson Category:UltimateWorldof1985 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG